


Who's that then?

by Bonster



Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: A new intern from Aberdeen sparks Duncan into action.





	Who's that then?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emef/gifts).



"Who's that then?" Duncan Hunter glares his question.

Duncan went out shopping for dinner and stopped by the station to ask Jimmy if he was going to be on time tonight. He didn't expect to find some stranger petting Jimmy's arm!

BIlly McCabe, with a twinkle in his eye, smiled. "That's the new intern up from Aberdeen." Seeing Duncan's scowl, he adds, "I think he's taken a liking to our Jimmy."

Duncan's scowl is now murderous, but he works his face back into neutral. "I should introduce myself, then."

Hearing Billy's snort behind him, he heads towards where the fresh-faced boy is awestruck by something Detective Jimmy Perez is saying. Ass-kisser, then, on top of flirt.

"Hi." Duncan shoves his hand out to the now frowning lad. "Duncan Hunter. I hear you're up from Aberdeen. Got a place to stay?"

"Christ, Duncan." Jimmy's tone is smart and clipped, but his lips are quirked, and his eyes shine with mirth. "Lay off the sales pitch, would you? He's unpaid."

The boy clears his throat. "Detective Perez here said I could stay with him until my grant comes through." He beams at Jimmy.

Duncan swears he sees hearts in the boy's eyes. His stomach turns. He unknowingly leans towards Jimmy's space. "That right? Funny that I'm staying there, too." He smiles, hoping his teeth look sharp and dangerous.

The boy deflates a little. "You're together then?" He turns a heartbroken pleading look to Jimmy.

Jimmy, damn him, laughs. "Me and Duncan? No. We share a daughter." Seeing the look on Duncan's face makes the laughter leave Jimmy. His look turns contemplative.

Duncan flushes. 

Jimmy says to the still heartbroken lad, "Well, anyway. You have your duties, Adam."

Adam glances between both men. "I suppose I do." His smile is strained, but he moves over to a desk.

Jimmy looks a bit softer at Duncan. "Let's go have a chat, yeah?" He heads outside, expecting Duncan to follow.

Of course Duncan follows, with his head held high no less.

They reach the gate in front of the station, and Jimmy turns to Duncan. "What brings you here?"

Duncan wants to say the shopping, dinner, _you_ , but what comes out is, "That boy wants in your pants."

Jimmy looks bewildered but amused. "I am a detective, Duncan. I did catch on."

"Well, he-" Duncan starts. "He's too young for you. He's Cassie's age for christ sake."

Now Jimmy just looks amused. "I caught on to that as well." Jimmy reaches out to Duncan's shoulder. "You all right?"

The warmth of the man's hand... "No, I'm having feelings!" Duncan looks horrified to have said that. "I have to leave." He takes off at a swift walk to his car.

"Duncan!" Jimmy yells, disappointment and question all in one.

"Got to go, Jimmy. Ta."

Ta? Duncan shakes his head. He's watched too much English telly.

He makes a break for it in his car. He sees Jimmy in the rearview and resists turning around only barely. _Feelings_ , he scoffs and presses the accelerator

* * * * * *

He makes his way back to Jimmy's after midnight. He's only had one drink the whole night. Yes, he was having feelings, but he was a grown man who went after what he wanted!

He enters the house, sees Jimmy still awake at the kitchen counter, and no sign of the boy.

"Right," Duncan says.

He marches up to Jimmy and plants probably the worst kiss ever on the surprised detective's face. He had kissed Jimmy's _nose_.

Jimmy's surprise melts into amusement. "Did you mean this?" he asks quietly. And he kisses Duncan.

"Detective Perez, I-" Adam's voice cuts out as he sees them. They hear a hasty retreat, and it gives Duncan a bit of his confidence back. He presses into the kiss.

Duncan decides feelings cannae be so bad.


End file.
